Ice Blue Eyes
by Yuki Tsunade
Summary: Grimmjow, the mischievious Espada decides that a certain shinegami should learn to never leave his body laying around. Ichigo commonly known as the substitute Shinegami, returns from a strange mission to find his body gone and a challenging note in its place. Oh my how will this story unfold? Read on to find out ;) GrimmIchi, Au-ish, TEMP HIATUS
1. Don't Forget to Lock Up

_Okay I don't own Bleach as depressing as that is._

_This chapter contains nothing all too bad no man on man or anything….. yet ….. maybe ;) haha I'm not really sure if I like this one all that much but the its mostly cuz I have the ending planned and not the beginning so don't hate me too much kay_

Authors note- Okay so I'm bored, and fortunately for you guys feeling creative, so I'm editing my chapters! Yea!

Ice Blue Eyes

Chapter One- Don't Forget to Lock Up

Ichigo lay in his bed relaxing for the first time in what felt like months, his orange hair lay splayed out on his plain white pillow and his chocolate brown eyes closed in content. The small raven Rukia had arrived yesterday and had kindly given him the opportunity of a much needed break, the result of such kindness was Ichigo being able to catch up on, and finish all his school work. The quiet was so nice, the ginger felt himself beginning to drift, that is until a loud bang resounded throughout the room and the stuffed lion toy, Kon, burst out of the cubboard, finally breaking through the complex trap Ichigo had tricked him into. Ripping the tap off his mouth the lion growled.

"ICHIGO THAT WASN'T VERY NICE! AND MAKING RUKIA GO OUT TO DO ALL YOUR DIRTY WORK IS SO CRUEL! My poor little Rukia!" He yells jumping on Ichigo's stomach and whacking him in the face with his soft paws as he continued whining. Ichigo's eyebrow twitches as his peaceful silence is shattered, reaching up he grabs Kon, throwing the mod soul across the room as he sits up, fury written all over his face.

"Just shut up! You stupid stuffed animal!" Ichigo yells, rubbing his face furiously as he attempted to regain some form of calm and control. Standing up he goes on, "For the last friken time Rukia offered to deal with the hollows for a while to give me back some normalcy in my life! You know the one you put extra effort into screwing up when I lend my body to you!?" He states, growling for a second before turning and falling back down on his bed muttering angrily into his soft pillow. Kon just sniffs, recovering from the shock of Ichigo actually yelling at him as he gets up and walks over to his draw, climbing up the others he gets in and begins to pull it shut.

"Someone's in a bad mood." He mumbles quietly and closes the draw just in time to doge getting hit in the face with the pillow that Ichigo's head had once rested in. The oranget sighs and closes his eyes, rolling over he brings his right arm up to rest over his face and tries again to rest.

"_Oi, King" _His hollow half calls making Ichigo jump slightly before seriously considering knocking himself out. _Can I get no peace?_

"_What?!" _he shouts back fury all but shaking his inner world.

"_Oh notin' really I jast cadn't help ba notice ya are mad, or sad, I can't exactly place it." _The hollow replies with a hint of sarcasm, the watery voice sounding annoyed and even through the anger Ichigo felt he knew something bad was coming.

"_Oh really? What makes you think that?" _Ichigo says back his voice every bit sarcastic as he tries to push the feeling down.

"_Don't use tha fuckin' tone with me! Its fuckin' raining buckets nat ta mention tha thunder!" _Hichigo screeches, his anger palpable in the air as he angrily pulls Ichigo into his inner world, none to gently either.

"How do you like it huh?" Ichigo's white copy asks as the teen gets drenched by the pouring rain, which upon his entry into his inner world calms slightly. The orange haired teen just sits down and looks at the hollow, resting his sword beside him as he leans back and lets the refreshing rain wash over him.

"You and Old Man Zangetsu don't like the rain do you?" He asks as he slowly opens his eyes, making a conscious effort to look inside and figure out what was causing this disturbance.

"Ding ding ding, tha moron finally got somthang right!" Hichigo states sarcastically, walking closer to Ichigo and sitting down across from the teen as he waited for the other to stop the rain. "Do you need help King?" He says in his echoing, watery voice when the rain keeps falling. Ichigo just looks at him for a few minutes then sighs, not failing to hear Hichigo mumble "Always sooo gloomy".

"I suppose its probably stress about the upcoming war, I mean no one knows what the hell Aizen is doing. Fucking prick" The orange haired teen says as he tries to find a way to clear the rain. Hichigo just raises an eyebrow and smiles slightly when he looks up to the sky, waiting a few seconds he speaks saying.

"Well it seems like talking about it helped. You're such a bloody pussy Ichigo." The hollow taunts half heartedly as he pats the teens head. "Don't fret an jast look farward. Whateva happens, happens an if ya get taa distracted I win an you'll be in tha position I'm in now." Hichigo drawls, "But unless ya wanna fight I suggest ya leave now." He says calmly looking over at Ichigo who stands and stretches, ignoring the last part the teen looks up and smiles.

"Well I'll just have to keep my guard up wont I?" He replies before disappearing, taking control of his body once again, the sound of Hichigo's laughter in his signature creepy way fills his mind as he sits up and rubs his eyes. _Stupid hollow._

Looking around Ichigo hears Yuzu calling out to him and slowly stands, looking at the time he realizes he must have been in his inner world long enough for dinner to roll by, shaking his head he heads downstairs.

"What took you so long Ichigo?" Rukia asks from her spot at the table as Ichigo sits, the raven gives him a curious look, probably wondering if he was out hunting hollows or something. Looking at his late Ichigo takes a bite of the curry Yuzu made and chews thoughtfully, wondering if he would tell Rukia later, deciding against it the teen shrugs and swallows his food.

"I passed out on my bed and didn't hear Yuzu calling out till just now." He replies spooning up another bit of the curry as he places it in his mouth. Rukia just rolls her eyes and mumbles "Idiot" as she continues to eat as well, the rest of the family just smile and continue eating as well. Just as Ichigo is about to ask Yuzu and Karin about their days a thought appears in his mind and he feels curious enough to ask, calling out to Hichigo he speaks his inner wondering.

"_Hey do have a room in there to sleep in?" His tone is deeply curious, never having considered the simple thought before, but _as a reply he hears Hichigo begin to laugh uncontrollably as he tries to answer.

"_Why of c- ha course I'll give ya a- ha full tour when ya- haha next visit!" _He says between spurts of laughter, making Ichigo roll his eyes in annoyance. Taking the laughter as a no he quickly finishes his food and drowns the annoying Hollow out. Getting up from his chair he walks into the kitchen and puts his plate in the sink before heading upstairs to have a shower.

[BREAK!]

Ichigo woke with a start when he heard his hollow badge going off standing he grabs it, pressing it to his chest without another thought, he almost impales Rukia when she barges in.

"Ichigo wake up! I need your he-." Rukia stops mid-sentence as she catches sight of the sword pointed at her chest and raises a brow at the still half asleep Ichigo, the teen slowly lowers his sword as his thoughts catch up with him and he rubs the back of his head embarrassedly. Smiling sheepishly at Rukia he shrugs and Rukia chuckles, both shake their heads before jumping out the window and heading in the directions of the hollows.

[Dan Dan Daannn]

Unbeknownst to both teens cobalt blue eyes had calculatingly watched the entire encounter with barely hidden amusement, the owner of the eyes wearing a feral grin as he leaned against the wall of the raised roof, his sword laying across his lap as his hands rested comfortably behind his head.

"And so the fun begins" The deep voice states as the owner stands, walking in the air to the open window, stepping through with no further thought the male looks around the human, shinegami's room the two who had just vacated the room had left replicas of their bodies laying on the ground that gave the Espada a curious look. The raven body gave off no sign of life, whereas the startling orange haired body gave off a faint heart beat and light breathing, blue hair was ruffled by a calloused hand as the tall figure bent near the body, turning the handsome face this way and that as the male inspected it.

The Espada's once curious face splits into a grin when closer inspection rewards him with remnants of stunningly large amounts of power, the body beneath him obviously belonged to a worthy fighter, and he wanted to get some of the action. With a plan forming in his head the male stands and looks over to the desk in the room where he finds paper and a pen, grabbing both he writes a note and places it on the desk once again before walking back over to the body. Chuckling deep in his chest the Espada opens a black, boxlike gate as his lifts the light body, stepping though the only sound left in the room are four challenging words.

"Come and get it."

[Chapter End]

Weeeelllllllllll? Did I dop a good job in editing? I swear it has like an extra three hundred words now XD anywho review for me please? I hope to see you all next chapter!


	2. Fuck My Life

_Okay! Second chapter here we go! Haha not I still haven't gotten to the point I wanna be at yet but if you like it so far keep on reading_

Disclaimer- I don't own bleach.

Warning- There will be violence and sexual content coming from this story so be warned.

Authors Note- Man I am so nice right? I'm even re-doing chapter two! Haha nah the old versions of the ones I'm replacing suck -_- so yea XD Read on, please font forget to review!

Chapter Two- Fuck My Life

A deep sigh is released as Ichigo lets the arm holding Zangetsu go limp at his side, using his free hand to wipe a bit of sweat off his face. "The fuck, why bother coming to this world if you're just going to run away?" He complains as he feels Rukia's reatsu coming closer, sighing again he turns to her as he places Zangetsu on his back. "How'd you go?"

"I'm all done, stupid things were all running away, not a single one tried to fight, bit strange don't you reckon?" Rukia asks making Ichigo nod in grievance, they would always try to fight on some level, but it seemed as if these ones didn't even want to be here in the fist place. Feeling the adrenalin from the fight wear off and drowsiness start to kick in, Ichigo starts in the direction home without further comment, hearing Rukia follow instantly.

"I wonder what's going on" he says as they pass over a barking dog. The breeze from the speed they travel at helps cool him down as he looks Over to Rukia who just shrugs. A sense of worry passes over him at the thought of unexplained events and he picks up his pace, dearly hoping nothing has happened to his beloved family.

Upon arriving home Ichigo jumps through his window, relief washing through him as he feels the presence of all family members, safe and sound. Looking around his room for his body his body tenses once again and he feels his heart beat pick up, WHERE IS IT!?

"Ah crap! My dad must've come in while we were gone and freaked out." He whispers in a rushed tone as his spins towards the door, running out it he heads downstairs only to find no one there, looking around for a bit longer he soon notices the curious absence of Rukia. Running back up the stairs he growls loudly. "Where the fuck did you put my fucking body Rukia!?" He yells as he enters his room only to come face to face with a confused looking Rukia holding a note out to him. The curious look turns thoughtful as Ichigo takes the peice of paper and looks around once more before reading over the strangely neat words;

_Why hello my fellow fighter, you left your body so defenceless that I couldn't help but want to take it home with me, do you think it will be comfortable in Los Noches?_

_Sincerely,_

_No. 6 Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjacques._

"The fuck man!" Ichigo shouts in disbelief as he scrunches up the paper in his hand, again looking back up at Rukia, both stare at each other for a few minutes before she shakes her head and his eyes turn from mad to furious, some fucker planned this and he was going to get them back.

"We should go see Urahara and ask him if he can lend a hand somehow." Rukia states as she heads over to the window, making a gesture for Ichigo to follow her before she jumps out the window. Ichigo stands there for a few more seconds deeply contemplating just trashing his room in an attempt to calm down before giving up and following after the short shinegami.

"_Haha King, see what happens when ya let ya guard down?" _Hichigo taunts as Ichigo jumps over the rooftops.

"_Oh and I suppose you knew someone was nearby when we left then huh?" _Ichigo retorts angrily, wanting nothing more than to take his anger out on his carbon copy.

"_Ah, ba I did. Ya see I have __very__ keen senses for ma __own__ kind" _Hichigo states calmly as he tries to force his King to bow to his will, to give in and come for another fight.

"_And you didn't tell me this because?!" _Ichigo asks now beyond completely furious, the only thing stopping him from jumping in and pummling the hollow being the rapidly approaching candy store.

"_Cuz I didn't wanna. What're ya gonna do bout it huh." _The hollow cackles mockingly as he senses his King's rage.

Ichigo growls but otherwise just decides to ignore the annoyance as they finally arrive at the candy shop. Rukia knocks on the door and they both wait until it slides open, reveling tired looking eyes and ruffled clothes.

"Why hello. What brings you hear at this time of morning." Urahara asks waving his fan in front of his face hiding his expression as always and making his voice especially happy to annoy the furious looking teen in front of him.

"My freaking body has been stolen." Ichigo informs him, barging straight past the ex-captain not failing the make the other stumble when their shoulders collide as he makes his way to the back room.

Rukia sighs and shows Urahara the note that she managed to get off Ichigo when he was zoning out, patting his shoulder she walks past and follows the sound of Ichigo's stomping steps.

After reading the note Urahara walks to the back as well, a contemplative look on his face as he folds it and unfolds it in deep thought. Snapping out of his thoughts upon entering the room he looks at Ichigo and smiles as he states.

"Well Ichigo looks like your body's gone, to Los Noches to be exact. Whatever are you going to do?" He asks happily as he waves his fan in front of his face, trying to think of what this means, hoping dearly that Aizen hadn't managed that level of control over the orb yet.

"Don't give me your crap hat and clogs, you know well enough that's why we came here." Ichigo growls out as he slams his fist on the table that rattles upon impact. "If you can't think of anything I want you to make me a gigai, I can't have my old man freaking out again" He adds as an afterthought as he watches the blonde carefully, something telling him that Urahara would be the best help at the moment for him.

"No, I will not make you a gigai Ichigo, because you are still alive." Urahara states completely serious as he leans forward slightly. "If you were to enter a gigai it would kill your birth born body and you would officially be dead, speaking of your body might die anyway if it's in Los Noches, I mean you never know what this Grimmjow character is doing to it." He says nonchalantly, but Ichigo doesn't fail to miss the underline impaling tone, the shiver that racks his spine is full of disgust and ample amounts of worry for his poor body.

"And what exactly do you mean?" Rukia asks obviously having missed the underlining tone, but having noticed the gingers shiver, glancing to the shop keeper she frowns wondering what she missed.

"Well by the sound of this note, Ichigo's body is in Hueco Mundo, in Los Noches to be precise. And a live, human body won't last long in a pace like that, what with all the different creatures, and the new ones it seems are appearing." He replies calmly as he snaps his fan shut and looks at Ichigo. "I might have the means for you to get there, but I will not send you." He states emotionlessly, watching as both teens look at him in shock.

"What? Why?" Ichigo yells standing up, tipping the table slightly before it balances out again.

"You are not strong enough, you would die within seconds of entering the place." He says looking Ichigo directly in the eyes. "I have nothing more to teach you but I sense a presence here of people who do, maybe, its infrequent and I could just be imagining things." He comments absently, his thoughts elsewhere. "Do you trust me Kurosaki Ichigo?" He asks, standing up and putting his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, Ichigo nods, although partially confused, and Urahara leaves the room calling back, "Stay right there I will be back."

After a few minutes Urahara re-enters the room to find Rukia and Ichigo sitting chatting quietly, both however fall silent and look at him as he closes the door, hope in both eyes that make the blonde wince internally. "Hmm, turns out I was wrong." He says as emotionlessly as he can, brushing off the fury that rams into him from both parties.

"So now what Kiskae, what are we supposed to do?" Rukia asks in anger and desperation as she looks at Ichigo, deeply concerned for her close friend.

"Train by yourself? Look for someone's spiritual pressure that can train Ichigo?" He suggests trying his best to keep his emotions out of this, there is nothing he can do without sending the teen to his death. Ichigo gets up and leaves in silent rage, his emotions screaming for him to be left alone as he tries to contain the urge to level the small shop.

After leaving Ichigo turns right down the next street, wondering desperately as to what the hell he was meant to do now.

[End Chapter]

Okays so thats this one done! Onto chapter three woo!

Read and Review please!

Xx Yuki xX


	3. Chances

**Disclaimer-** I don't own bleach

**Warnings- **Wellll I am gonna be adding some Yaoi (two guys having sex) but not in this chappy- sorry

**Chapter Summary-** Ichigo dwells over the loss of his body while Grimmjow plays with it in Los Noches

**Authors Note-** _Ah man it's been what three months since I wrote the last chapter? Sorry to my beloved readers who have come to like the story, as a peace offering I now post three new chapters! But all the same I apologise if the writing style has changed, try not to let it bother you too much and I'll try to make things more interesting. :]_

Hello~ I think this might be my last re-do for a little while yea? Sorry.

_Pancakes__ (says out loud and in his head)_

_Pancakes (only says in his head)_

Chapter Three- Chances

Grimmjow laughed victoriously as he hung the teen's body on a jacket holder, using the shirt on the body to accomplish the task, honestly sometimes he wondered how genius he could get. The teen radiated power and promised to be a good fight, and now that he actually looked at the boy he noticed that he was exactly his type for a sex partner as well; muscular, but lean and thin, tan but creamy and if he opened the eyes they were a startling chocolate brown.

The image of the kid on his back writhing underneath him made his cock twitch, and he couldn't deny the rising urge to dominate the orange haired teen in every way possible. He admitted it willingly, he wanted the kid. Walking over to his bed he lay down and closed his eyes as he thought about all the possibilities, maybe if he asked Aizen would change the kid into an Espada and he could be put in Grimmjow's fraction until he was under control.

Smiling at the thought he stood and let his eyes rake over the tan body once more before smiling manically and grabbing the body off the hook, slinging it over his shoulder he walked out the door. Out of his 'area' and along the pure white hallways that never failed to make him shiver ever so slightly. To comfort himself Grimmjow pictured the sand and moon outside, how the sand felt under his feet and the moon felt on his skin. Just thinking about when he was created explained it all, he was given bright ice blue hair and eyes that just screamed how much he stood out, all this white.

He just didn't like it.

Snapping out of his thoughts Grimmjow realised he was just outside of Aizen's throne room, shifting the body slightly he mentally prepared himself to be as polite as he could be, not wanting this request to be denied. Shaking his head, he took the few steps required to walk into the spacious room. Walking in flowing with confidence he tried to keep his face looking respectful but the ever present manic grin was pulling at his lips when he noticed the absence of that annoying fox face guy.

"Ahh, Grimmjow what brings you here?" Aizen's 'Calm and Comforting' voice asked making Grimmjow look past the 'throne' and over to the wall where it seemed Aizen was having tea, alone. Freak.

"Lord Aizen-sama I found an interesting human in the world of the living and was hoping you could change him into an Espada and perhaps put him in my fraction." At the mention of the human he threw the teens body onto the ground fro display, not caring in the slightest if it was injured. He thought he saw a brief look of surprise pass over the pricks face but it was gone just as quickly as it came so he couldn't be sure.

"And why do you want this child, is it simply because he is powerful?" Aizen questioned looking at Grimmjow his eyes demanding the full truth. Grimmjow brow creased, yea he knew the boy was hell strong and with the right training might even be more powerful than him, but he knew that Aizen knew that wasn't the only reason, sighing slightly he pressed up a confident smile.

"I admire his strength and recognise his potential, but I also have the urge to dominate him in _every_ way possible, is that permitted Lord Aizen-sama?" He asked trying as hard as he could to keep the sarcasm out of his tone towards the end as the brunette looked over him contemplatively.

A look of amusement lit up the brunettes face as he gazed back down at the lifeless body. When he looked back up Grimmjow could see something akin to mischief- although much more sinister- under the amusement as he replied.

"Yes I will retrieve him from the human world when I can, leave the body here and I will inform you of when I have made him into an espada so you can… 'take care of him'." He gestured his hands at the door in a 'you-may-leave-now' way and just as Grimmjow reached the door he called out. "Oh and Grimmjow, I with be putting a reaitsu controlling collar on him, until he is subdued. What colours would you like it to be?"

Finally letting his maniacal grin spread over his face he turned back to face the brown haired man, now moving over to his 'throne'. "Black with blue diamantes." He replied before leaving the room. Walking down the hall way he laughed loud enough for Snizel to hear down in his 'laboratory'.

[BREAK!]

Ichigo pounds his fist into the nearest pole continuously, dinting the metal and relishing in the pain that shoots up his arms, he doesn't even flinch when blood starts to pour from the torn skin atop his knuckles.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He curses accentuating each word with a punch "I could've used Kon, but I was too stupid!" He yells, knowing no normal human would hear him. After a few more punches and when the blood starts to pour from the wounds on his knuckles he stops, pulling Zangetsu off of his back he unwraps some bandage and watches in slight amusement when it instantly regenerates. After his hands are properly wrapped Ichigo decides to head to the river and attempt suicide, maybe join his dear mother. (Not really he's just being a drama queen).

After the short walk he looks at the water and a brief flash of his mother's death flashes in his mind making him flinch away and walk up the bank a bit, deciding that he needed to calm down and think properly. Sitting on the soft ground Ichigo lays Zangetsu next to himself and tilts his head back, staring blankly at the dark sky.

"_Yer pathetic! Let me loose, I'll get yer body back." _Hichigo taunts, disrupting Ichigo's trail of thought smoothly as he pushes at the boundaries on the teens mind.

"_Goddammit, I don't want to deal with your crap right now!"_ Ichigo yell's, yet despite his words he briefly contemplates going into his inner world if not just to relieve some stress by fighting his hollow half.

"_Hmm, well let me tell ya a secret… I. Don't. Care! So instead of being a stuck up snob face, think Ichigo!"_ The hollow yells right back_,_ Ichigo could practically feel his body twitching in anticipation as his hollow began dragging him down and he didn't bother resisting.

The orange haired teen growls and mentally just before he's pulled down and stomps down on his hollows thoughts so he can't hear them anymore. Glancing about he notices a figure in the distance and contemplates pulling a prank on the poor fool, just to relieve some stress/anger. Well that is until said fool calls out.

"It's not very safe to leave your sword on the ground like that~"

[End Chapter]

So do you like the story so far? Feel free to leave a review, and I hope to see you next chapter!

Xx Yuki xX


	4. Patience

**Disclaimer-** I don't own bleach

**Warnings- **Wellll I am gonna be adding some Yaoi (two guys having sex) but not in this chappy- sorry

**Chapter Summary-** The new character is introduced! So the question is friend or foe?

**Authors Note-** _Okay~ I just finished writing the chapter beforehand and I know it was short but there was only so much I could say. I'll try to make this one longer. This is my second peace offering chapter so as always I hope you enjoy!_

Nope I'm just feeling super creative today and am editing this one as well XD Enjoy!

_Pancakes__ (says out loud and in his head)_

_Pancakes (only says in his head)_

Chapter Four- Patience.

"It's not very safe to leave your sword on the ground like that~"

Ichigo stands abruptly, his sword in his hand and pointing directly at the intruder. He didn't recognise the voice and was a little bit more then wary of its owner considering recent events. "I was right next to it, its not like I left it at home or some stupid shit like that." He replies evenly.

"_Oi Hichigo, is this guy an Espada?" _he asks only to be met by mocking laughter and the hollows obvious refusal to help. Growling deep in his throat he refrains from jumping into his inner word to strangle the fucking moron, and focuses on the figure as it steps into the light.

Light blonde hair reflects off the now sinking moon, and light green eyes sparkle with contained amusement and slight curiosity. Judging by the pole next to the guy, he's a little taller than Ichigo, maybe an inch or two and he's wearing a white shirt, jacket and pants, all lined with black. The strange get up connects with the ability to see Ichigo and both make the teen frown.

"Are you Grimmjow?" He asks cautiously, he might not be able to sense reatsu all that well but this guy was just as bad as him, pumping it out the way he was, so it was easy enough to tell he was no ordinary human. The guy smiles and walks forward casually, as if the sword pointed straight at him are of no significance at all, spreading his arms wide he does a quick twirl and laughs.

"The names Nagato, chill out bro and don't attack me for what I say next." The guy now stands less than two meters away but he stops, and now that he's closer Ichigo notices the sword dangling off his side and raises his sword again-when did he lower it?

"Go on." Is all he says as he eyes 'Nagato' cautiously, just waiting for the other to attack him.

"I'm an Espada, yes I was made by that Aizen bloke. No I don't work for him, he just made me then said I'm free to go. He opened up that gate-thingy and just let me through." He says shrugging casually. Ichigo raises a brow, this was obviously one of Aizen's plans, either that or the guy was lying, both led to danger and the simple thought made Ichigo groan in annoyance.

Growling he slowly places Zangetsu on his back and gestures for the Espada to follow him as he turns and begins a quick pace back to Urahara's, noticing how the other keeps up seemingly effortlessly. When he arrives at the door he's about to knock when it opens revealing a curious looking Urahara, the shop keeper looks at 'Nagato' quickly before smiling.

"It seems you made a new friend Kurosaki!" He states happily as he leads them to the back of the store his guard lowered to the absolute max as he giggles quietly. The two males follow silently and when they are sat down Ichigo tells Urahara everything the blonde told him with clear annoyance before adding.

"I don't trust him so I'm leaving him here with you while I sleep, and we can sort something out later. I'm using your room because I don't want to freak my family out if they see me like this." As he finishes he stands and walks out of the room to where he knows Urahara's room is. He was too tired to be dealing with this crap.

[BrEaK!]

Grimmjow looked around his room in anxious boredom, barely keeping himself from pacing as he fiddled with his sword, should he get his room ready? What was there really to get ready? Oh he might need new bed sheets, yea he definitely would need those. Walking into the hallway he found the cupboard with the clean linen and grabbed out a new sheet, when he got back into his room he just dumped it onto the couch near the bed and sat down next to it. _What was Aizen doing to get that berry head here?_ He thought impatiently.

[bReAk!]

The sunlight felt nice, but his mind registered the fact that it was coming from a different place then usual which caused him to bolt up into a sitting position, wide awake as he looked around his surroundings, after a few panic filled seconds he remembered he was at Urahara's

….

Because there was a strange Espada here

….

And he fell asleep with it around

….

….

"FUCK!"

Jumping out of the sheets of the futon Ichigo grabs Zangetsu and runs out of the room, down the hall to where he could here Urahara's voice. "Oi hat and clogs you alright….." His voice trails off as he walks- more like barges- into the kitchen and looked around. Urahara was sitting on the bench sipping on what smelt like coffee and the Espada was... Doing the dishes…..? "Ahh what's going on?" He asked looking back at the shop keeper who had pulled his hat from somewhere and was now placing it on his head calmly.

"Well, I've been conducting 'tests' to make sure good ol' Nagato here isn't evil." He replies cheerfully as he jumps off the bench and places his cup in the almost empty sink.

"So you've been making him do chores all night haven't you?" Ichigo said rubbing a hand over his face, Urahara nods and Ichigo looks at the Espada who just puts the last dish in the rack and turns to look back at him. Rolling his eyes Ichigo leaves and goes to find Rukia, hoping the raven was able to calm his father.

[]

They both return to the shop continuously over the next three days, trying to figure out what Aizen's real plan is. That is until on the fourth day Ichigo's patience snaps and he stands, simply saying that he and Nagato are going on a walk before leaving, knowing without a doubt that the blonde will follow. Once out of the shop Ichigo flash steps to where they first met before he sits down and waits for Nagato to do the same.

"What is he really planning?" He asks when he feels the blonde sit beside him.

"I don't know, although the grey haired one followed me through the gate and told me I should look for a shinegami with bright orange hair when I got here, which wasn't all that hard." The comment was followed by a grunt as Ichigo elbowed the blonde and sat up. "Oh and he told me that I should tell you, once you calm down that I can take you to Los Noches." The blonde added, almost like an after though his emerald eyes land on chocolate brown and a blonde brow is raised at the look of surprise on orange haired teen's face.

'_It's a traaaaaap~" _Hichigo sings from his inner world, making Ichigo squeeze his eyes closed again, trying desperately to listen to his hollow, but it's no use. He has to go, no matter what.

"_That might be so but I need my body back and soon. I need to get my body back!" _He argues as he rubs a hand over his face.

"_You will die!" Hichigo yells in anger, not wanting to be forced to join this suicide attempt._

"_I won't!"_

"_Che, the only way you would live is if you let me free."_

"Umm, Ichigo?" Nagato's voice broke through his internal rambling and Ichigo looked up at the Espada again, making a last minute decision he replies.

"Take me to Los Noches…."

[End Chapter]

Mwahahahahhaaaa, okay there will be smex in the next chappy I promise, but aside from that how am I doing? Did I make any errors? Review ne?

Xx Yuki xX


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-** I don't own bleach

**Warnings- **Violence blah blah blah. And yaoi sex! Woop!

**Chapter Summary-** Ichigo infiltrates Aizen's lair, but that was all planned, so what will he do now when he wakes up in our favourite blue haired espada's bed?

**Authors Note-** This is the last chappy of my peace offering, and its 11:30pm right now so I don't think I'll be writing another one for a bit so enjoy!

_Pancakes__ (says out loud and in his head)_

_Pancakes (only says in his head)_

Chapter Five

Ichigo, smiled evilly as he walked down the pristine white corridors of Los Noches, he'd asked Nagato to stay with him and show him to where Aizen's room was so he could search it for his body and the blond was leading the way now. Strangely enough they hadn't come across any other espada and Ichigo was slightly worried that he should turn back, but just as he thought that he started feeling a pull to a door that they were walking up to and he just knew his body was inside.

He nodded to Nagato and walked into the room, flicking on the light switch he looked around and spotted his body propped up in a glass tank, floating in some strange liquid, on the other side of the room. Just as he reached the tank he heard a thud coming from the bed and saw Nagato's unconscious body laying upon it, spinning around quickly he was just in time to witness the door clicking closes, Aizen standing right in front of it.

"Welcome Kurosaki to my humble domain, I have been generously keeping your body in suspended animation, or in a dumber form. I've been keeping your physical body alive." The brunette said walking closer as Ichigo backed away Zangetsu raised at his attacker even though he knew he didn't stand a chance. "But I'm afraid I want you to do something for me in return." The ex-shinegami captain continued.

"What?" Ichigo asked cautiously, maybe he'll be lucky and Aizen will just ask him to leave with his body.

"I want you to let me make you into an espada." Aizen states, suddenly appearing in front of Ichigo, as his vision fades to black and his body starts to fall.

Or not.

He felt hot, way, way, way too hot. Ichigo tried to move but his body was paralysed, he tried to scream but no sound came out. He couldn't see anything, but he suddenly felt his body being picked up, was he being moved? If so where was the person taking him? He sighed and tried again to open his eyes, and managed to do so this time as he felt himself being laid on something. His surroundings were blurry but soon they cleared and the first thing that caught his eye was a shocking blue.

Grimmjow looked down at the kid, he didn't look much different really, aside from the fact that he now had long hair and instead of his black what Aizen called 'bankai' robes he had white ones. And apparently his 'bankai' sword was now white and red instead of black and red. None of that really mattered but, he wanted the sword away from the teen and the clothes to be off as well.

When those amber eyes finally opened Grimmjow had managed to hide the sword and completely undress the berry. And man was his naked body a sight to behold.

"Who're you?" A deep and rough voice asked, as the teen seemed to focus on him. Grimmjow saddled the kids waist and smiled.

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jagerjaques." He said while slowly rubbing the teen's body, finding sensitive spots and tweaking slowly hardening nubs. "Who're you?" He asked, the berry's body was responding but it seemed his brain was still half-asleep, not that it bothered him much, it meant that he got laid faster. But he had been looking forward to him putting up a fight.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." He replied blinking again, it looked like he was trying together his thoughts and from the new look on his face he'd finally managed to. "WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK MAN! STOP! GET OFF ME!" He yelled bucking and bringing his hands up to push at Grimmjow, who just grinned wider and reached down for the Ichigo's now hard cock. Gripping it he started pumping, using his other hand to tweak and massage the now pert nipples, completely ignoring the teens efforts to dislodge him. "Ah~" Kurosaki moaned, making Grimmjow look back at his face, a deep blush now adorned his cheeks and he had a look of utter mortification in his eyes as he quickly brought a hand up to cover his mouth. Frowning Grimmjow stopped with the nipples and grabbed both of Ichigo's wrists and pinned them above his head, all the while still pumping his cock.

"Ah, ah , ahhh. I'm your new boss kid, you better get used to what I like." His grin was mocking as was his voice. "Because you'll be serving me from now on." He finished, using the rope he'd placed on the headboard he quickly bound the berry's wrists. Then he moved his hand over to the desk and grabbed the lube. "You're going to be begging me to fuck you, by the time I'm done I promise."

Squirting the liquid onto his fingers he put the bottle back and moved his hand down to the quivering hole. Looking up he used his index finger to slowly trace it relishing every little sound that came out of Kurosaki's mouth.

"F-Fuck you! You moth-mother fucking asshole!" The teen shouted. "Fucking let me- AHH!" His sentence was cut short when Grimmjow suddenly shoved his finger beyond the ring of muscle and started thrusting it instantly. "F-fuck…" He heard the berry mumble in pain, but he kept going and picked his pace up and increased his pressure on the boy's dick. Quickly inserting the second finger followed by the third he searched around for the teens prostate, knowing instantly when he found it by the way Kurosaki's body arched and how he lowly mumbled Grimmjow's name. The teen was so far gone he hadn't even realised Grimmjow had gotten off him, but the older espada didn't mind it gave him better access to the toys Aizen had given him when he went to collect his new subordinate. Speaking of toys Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's weeping cock and grabbed the bright orange cock ring that he had taken out and slid it onto the teens cock, said person barely even noticed. Taking his fingers out he grabbed the small purple vibrator and slowly pushed it through the little pucker.

"Hnnnggg~" The moans were tumbling form Ichigo's mouth but Grimmjow wanted more, he wanted the teen to beg. Beg for his cock to be shoved up his ass. Once the vibrator was past the ring he turned it on and let it bounce around, completely neglecting Ichigo's throbbing erection.

"Ahh AAhhh AAHHH~" Ichigo screamed as his orgasm hit, but he couldn't cum for some reason. Looking down he saw Grimmjow with his own erection out pumping it and lathering it with lubricant, his pleasure filled mind didn't even care he just wanted to cum. "Grimm… please…" He begged his voice rough from all the moaning. Grimmjow stopped his ministrations and looked at Ichigo's face, his grin still in place he asked.

"Please what Ichi?" Ichigo didn't even care about the nickname

"Please Grimm, please let me cum." He begged again, but Grimmjow didn't move.

"How do you want to cum Ichigo?" He asked Ichigo looked at him confused, what did he mean how did he want to cum? He just wanted to cum, that was it. Grimmjow saw this look and he moved forward and rubbed the head of his cock at Ichigo's entrance making the ginger shiver. Oh, he understood now.

"Please Grimm I want to cum with your cock inside me." Grimmjow laughed and gasped out something like 'I told you so' before slamming all the way into Ichigo in on thrust. Ichigo had his mouth open in a silent scream. FUCK IT HURT!. "Fuck take i-it out G-Grimm it hurts!" He yelled at the blue haired man above him who just pulled out and thrust back in anyway. Ichigo bit his lip, he wouldn't scream! If he wasn't so focused on the pain he might've noticed Grimmjow adjusting every time before he thrust back in. Until on the fifth thrust, finally, Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow had hit that same spot that made his whole body feel the most immense pleasure.

Grimmjow noticed the reaction and asked. "Did that feel good?"

"Fuck yes! Do it again!" Ichigo screamed as Grimmjow pulled out and thrust back in. Now each time the cobalt haired male thrust it was accompanied by a moan, gasp or mewl of pleasure, feeling his release approaching he reached in between their two sweating bodies and grabbed his Ichi's neglected cock, removed the cock ring and began pumping it just as fast as he was thrusting. "Harder Grimm!" Ichigo cried out mow meeting each of the thrusts as he screamed for more. Then he was there, and his whole vision went white, his entire body was _made_ of pleasure. "GRIMMJOW!"

By the time he came back to himself he was alone and could feel a hot sticky substance dribbling down his thigh. A feeling of utter shame and self-loathing settled in his gut.

What had he just done?

Mwahahahahahahahahaahhaa *cough, cough* *Ahem* anyway was the scene good enough? Don't worry there will be more, and probably longer scenes in the next chapters. Tell me how did I do? Review ne?

Xo Yuki oX


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-** I don't own bleach

**Warnings- **Violence blah blah blah. And yaoi sex! Woop!

**Chapter Summary-** Ichigo infiltrates Aizen's lair, but that was all planned, so what will he do now when he wakes up in our favourite blue haired espada's bed?

**Authors Note-** Yuki- I am soo sorry for not updating this for so long, I'm not going to give any excuses because the truth is I just haven't been bothered.

Mifune- *rolls eyes* Lazy ass…

Yuki- Shut up Mifune *Glares*

Mifune- What're you gonna do about it huh?

Yuki- Screw you *Throws fireball* Anyway now I'm feeling in the mood for this fic so I'll see what I can do.

Mifune- *Swats fireball away* Enjoy!

_Pancakes__ (says out loud and in his head)_

_Pancakes (only says in his head)_

Chapter Six

"You think I'm gonna let ya anywhere near mah body?! Get fucked!" The orange haired teen screeched as he swung his sword, deflecting another blow as Grimmjow attempted to subdue him. Well technically it wasn't Ichi at the moment, it was the kids hollow half Hichigo. Grimmjow had found out from Aizen the day after fucking the teen raw that a side effect of changing the once human shinegami into an espada was that the berry's hollow half would be able to come out frequently, it was amusing sometimes when he pinned the hollow and started playing with him the other would retreat leaving Ichigo to suffer. The only way he was able to tell when the change happened was how the teen's ember eyes would turn gold and his speaking pattern changed.

Rolling his eyes Grimmjow just kept running at the hollow, the reaitsu collar and the fighting would wear him out quickly enough and Grimmjow would be able to treat the wound in the kids back. Seriously that was all he was trying to do, he had gotten it earlier when his hollow had come out and started annoying Ulquiorra, the raven had simply moved behind the kids back and stabbed him with ease, walking off without another thought and leaving Hichigo behind bleeding and glaring at his back, growling about how he'd kick his ass once the collar was off. Grimmjow saw it all and when the raven was gone he went over to have a look at it but Hichi had freaked out at him and here they were now.

"I'm not as weak as tha fucking pussy! I wont back down just cuz ya want me to kitty-cat!" Hichigo yelled at him making Grimmjow stop and look at him with a 'you-did-not' look. The nick-name had been the final push for the espada who growls at the teen raising his hand Grimmjow fires a cero that due to the reaitsu collar the teen was unable to avoid, getting hit with it head on and grunting in pain. Now that Hichigo was so injured Grimmjow was going to have to call one of his fraction to heal the kid up, tch screw that damn thing can suffer. Rolling his eyes again the number six espada walked over to the berry head and picked him up noticing briefly how the gold faded to brown and laughed at the kid, the hollow had come out, gotten him injured, and retreated again.

"Welcome back Kurosaki." He laughed as the teen groaned and weakly punched his back as the espada placed him on his shoulder. The younger kept hitting him weakly until they reached their room and Grimmjow dropped him on the bed, not really caring about how he hissed in pain. As the cobalt haired man walked into the bathroom to grab what Aizen called a 'first aid kit', he heard Ichigo mumble something along the lines of 'stupid hollow going to kick his ass later' and chuckled, heading back into the room he quickly assessed the kid on the bed as he sat up and glared at him; the burns were already healing, it was just the stab wound that needed patching so it wouldn't fester or get infected.

Nodding to himself Grimmjow walked over and did the task quickly, backing off as soon as it was finished as he saw a red glowing in the kids palm, _so he figured out how to do it huh_ he thought as he watched the kid make a tiny ass cero that barely burnt the sheets, Ichigo growled in annoyance obviously pissed that he didn't have his usual strength and how Grimmjow laughed at him.

"Aizen will take the collar off once he's finished making adjustments so that you won't be able to get back to the human world." He said as he walked over to his fridge, now that he was an espada he felt a craving for 'human' food rather than the food he used to eat; souls and flesh. Grabbing out a bar of chocolate he noticed how Ichigo's eyes latched onto it and his maniacal grin spread across his face. "Want some berry?" He teased waving it in the air, his grin spreading as Ichigo growled at him and stood off the bed, but instead of walking over to the espada the teen walked straight to the bathroom and locked the door the action making Grimmjow double over in laughter. "No –hahahahaha lock can- hahaha h-h-hold me b-back! Hahahahahaha!" The blue haired man was laughing so hard that he literally fell over and his voice became non-existent as he shook with silent laughter. This kid was priceless!

~ Ichigo POV ~

Ichigo blushed as he quickly stripped and got in the shower ignoring Grimmjow's insane laughter to the best of his ability as he turned the hot water on. It had been six days, just six days and his relationship with the other was already starting to feel like a friendship where it used to be just feelings of hate and disgust.

"_Ya no he's actually an alright guy Ichi"_ Hichigo spoke, Ichigo had been unable to block out his voice ever since he changed and now Hichigo could take over much more easier, but it wasn't as bad as it would have been pre-espadafication, now that he was an espada it was just like they switched places, and it was much easier for Ichigo to take over then it was for Hichigo.

"_You're just happy because you can 'get out' more often now."_ The teen replied washing off the soap and reaching for the shampoo, noticing how silent it had gotten and worrying about if Grimmjow would barge in or not. Not that it really mattered, Ichigo had found out over these past few days that if Grimmjow wanted sex, he got it, and no matter how hard Ichigo tried Grimmjow always turned him into a moaning mess beneath him. Growling in annoyance Ichigo punched the shower wall watching as the tile crumbled and was down the drain.

"_I'm happy cuz I get more control now Ichi, I don't really care how oftan I 'get out' so long as I do."_ The hollow replied and Ichigo could see him in his mind's eye dangling his feet in a window and swinging them lazily. The teen smiled slightly as he scrubbed the shampoo through his hair, he'd gotten to know Hichigo better lately and found him easier to be around, they had developed more of a 'best friend' relationship, the others jokes even started to make him laugh. Tilting his head back into the warm spray of water he washed the shampoo out and got the conditioner making sure to be quick, the longer he stayed in the shower the more Grimmjow would think of him being naked and would end up wanting sex, Ichigo flinched at how matter of fact his words were, not an ounce of malice in them at all.

"_Why don't I want to leave Hichigo?"_ he asked solemnly as he massaged the conditioner into his scalp, his thoughts turning downwards. He hadn't even thought of escaping- mostly because he was too sore most of the time-, Grimmjow distracted him, taking him out to the desert and showing him little creatures he never would have associated with the grotesque hollows he used to kill. The bluenette even took him around the dome showing him where different fractions were and such, and if Ichigo were to admit it then after Grimmjow his favourite espada would have to b Stark, the guys calm and lazy attitude was a welcome relief to all the chaos Grimm had around him.

"_Because you're falling Ichi"_ His hollow mumbled effectively crashing his train of thought. Falling? How was he falling?

"_What do you mean?"_ he asked, but received no reply sighing he finished washing off and soaked the last bits of warmth into his skin. Turning off the shower he stepped out and dried off, catching his reflection he reached up to his neck where a gothic style zero was tattooed onto his creamy skin, lowering his hand slightly to just below his neck where a small hollow hole sat. That was something that annoyed Ichigo as well, even though he was an espada he had to be in Grimmjow's fraction- why couldn't he have his own? Of course he knew why, but it still bugged him.

Aizen has been keeping his distance lately and Ichigo hadn't seen him since the other had knocked him out, the lack of the brunette's presence made it easier for the teen to relax, it also made this place seem better and better. Here he could be who he wanted to be, his loved ones would be safer without him around as they wouldn't be targeted as much, and the only time he'd have to fight would be when he wanted to. That had to be why he didn't want to leave, but what Hichigo had said earlier was still bugging him.

_You're falling Ichi…._

Yuki- *Spins around in chair* It is done!

Mifune- *watches with amused eyes* If you keep doing that you'll get sick.

Yuki- *Still spinning* Naahhh!

Mifune- *Rolls eyes and laughs* Anyway guys, it's a bit short but I'm sure the next chapter will be longer. Yuki has a tendency to do things like that.

Yuki- *Finally stops spinning* Funeee~ I feel sick~!

Mifune- Told you so! Review guys and she might write the next chapter sooner, or maybe take this story off HIATUS permanently and finish it!

Xx Yuki xX


	7. Chapter 7

**Ice Blue Eyes**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own bleach, I do however own my character Nagato

**Warning-** Boy x boy (two guys in a bromance, having sex on occasion), violence, swearing.

**Chapter Summary- **Ichigo gets the collar taken off, much violence ensues.

**Authors Note-** Maahhhh I was looking back at my other chapters and stories and I noticed ff deleted my line breaks and im all ;A; why ff why?! But yea I'm too lazy to fix them so I'll just change them from here on out kay? I love all your reviews and was shocked at how many people have favorited and followed my story *Bows and hands out cookies* Thank-you!

I apologise for my lame updating, however you can simply blame my step dad cuz he's an ass and wouldn't let me touch my laptop for the past month, give or take. Anywho I'm writing a whole heap of chapters for all my different stories and I'll upload em when I can. Enjoy~! (Ah and just in case you guys were somehow unable to tell, none of my stories are betta'd so yea…..)

Chapter Seven-

Walking out of the bathroom Ichigo looked around for the blue haired espada and let out a sigh of relief when he was nowhere to be found. Turning around he walked over to the dresser and opened his draw and pulled out his clothes, which were really just a reversed colour version of his bankai robes. Slowly slipping off his towel he dropped it on the ground and pulled on his robes before putting the towel away and walking around a bit.

This place was actually really nice, it was never too hot, but never overly cold, not to mention the scenery. Outside the dome the beautiful desert sands stretched on forever and both small and large crystal like trees stuck out of the ground in random places. The small creatures were fun to play with when Grimmjow wasn't scaring them off, and the larger hollows were entertaining to fight with when he was bored. He could honestly see himself staying here, he didn't mind the thought of staying forever, because as it seemed, in this form he didn't age. His hair and nails grew but that was it.

Shaking his head to clear away his wandering thoughts Ichigo looked around and noticed he had wandered to the front of Aizen's 'throne room', grumbling about his stupid legs betraying him he walked in and stood in front of Aizen, who simply smiled at him for a few seconds before asking.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo rolls his eyes and resist the ever nagging urge to simply punch his face in as he straightened up and replied.

"I want this 'collar' to be removed." As he speaks he brings his hands up and gestures to said accessory, his annoyance clear in his voice. Aizen's smile broadens as he stands and walks over to the orange haired teen, his hair fluttering and his deep brown eyes showing his amusement, once he reached the orange haired teen the brunette reaches out and simply taps the blue collar, which upon his touch loosens and falls into his hand.

Ichigo flinched back as all his power, both old and new, rushed in and filled his body before gushing out the sides. Using a technique he had learned from Grimmjow he supressed it and bowed his head to Aizen before turning and leaving. Once in the corridor he searched around for Grimmjow's reaitsu (**A/N: **Spelling..?) and once located he rushed towards it, the eagerness for a proper fight thrumming in his blood as he picked up his pace, yes he could hardly wait.

[Line Break]

~Grimmjow~

The tall bluenette silently fumed as he walked around trying to figure out who was looking for him, honestly, one of his fraction (**A/N:** Spelling?) had come and said Nnorita was looking for him, which the prick wasn't. So he was heading back to Ichigo when someone else had stopped him and told him Stark was looking for him, which surprise, surprise, he wasn't. Finally having enough he decided to just take a walk, which is why he currently found himself out in the desert stretching his aching limbs and basking in the glow of the moon.

These past few days had been strangely relaxing for him, normally the urge to destroy was so strong he could never do anything but. But ever since Ichigo started warming up to him he found he liked hanging around with the berry, and not just because he was great in the sack. The blue haired espada looked around as he basked in the silver glow of the moon, a sudden burst of energy from behind him had his smile widening manically, oh yes time for a fight.

Walking forward he kept track of Ichigo's spiritual pressure as he made his more noticeable, hardly able to wait for the orangette to arrive. As the kid got closer and closer he started to stretch, and just when he felt Ichigo's 'presence' disappear completely he pulled his sword and turned just in time to clash it against Ichigo's. The kids eyes were gleaming in excitement when they met Grimmjow's ice blue and the smile on his face made Grimmjow's thoughts stop for a second before kick starting again as he pulled back and fired a quick cero at Ichigo, who deflected it with his bare hand as he came after the bluenette again. Oh yes this was going to be fun.

~.~.~.```.~.~.~

~Ichigo~

Ichigo smiled triumphantly as he laid on the bed, barely listening to Grimmjow as he continued to babble on about how he only won because his power had been sealed away for so long. Rolling his chocolate eyes he sat up and pet the bed next to him.

"Calm down Grimmy, it was fun, that's all that matters right?" The teen coo'ed as the bluenette stomped over and sat down, immediately pulling the younger into his lap as he wrapped his arms around the berry's waist and rested his chin on the younger's soft orange hair. The teen smiled as Grimmjow simply sat like that now silently sulking, but just as he was about to tease him Hichigo's presence became known and Ichigo was pushed to the back of his mind where he could see what was happening but do nothing about it, unless he took back control. But he felt that Hichigo had been patient through the fight and deserved some freedom, so he sat down and closed his eyes as he 'watched what was happening.

~.~.~.```.~.~.~

~Hichigo~

"Hello~ Grimmy~!" Hichigo greets enthusiastically as he spins in the others grasp and looks up at the blunette's sulky gaze. "Ohhh cum on, King was a bit ta mean and made the fight end ta soon. If ya want I'll fight ya?" He half comforts half challenges as he bounces on Grimmjow's lap.

"Thanks for the offer but I'd rather not, not yet anyway." The Espada replies as he grabs Hichigo's waist to keep him still. "But you could tell me where the kid learned all those moves from." He adds muttering something along the lines of 'would explain why he's so flexible, but still' under his breath, making Hichigo smile in amusement.

"His ol' man attacked him almost every day an when he was a youngster he used ta go ta a fightin school." The hollow half replies.

"_Shut up Hichigo! He doesn't nee to know that!" _Ichigo calls out from his inner world making Hichigo chuckle inwardly but otherwise ignore him.

"Uh huh, so that it?" Grimmjow says as he lays back and places his hands behind his head. "Mmmm…. No that still doesn't explain half of the shit he pulled on me, stupid brat." He complains sulkily making Hichigo hop off him laughing as he strolls over to the door.

"Well ya can keep sulkin but I'm gonna go ta tha emo boy for a rematch, now I got mah power back he's dead." He states as he cal,ly walks out of the room and looks around for the concealed reaitsu of the fourth espada, the hollow's sensory skills outdoing Ichigo's by miles he finds it with ease and starts off in the direction, blowing away walls in his way that he knows will be fixed by the time he gets back.

"_Don't break my body Hichigo."_ Ichigo states and his carbon copy glances inward to see him laying in a window with his legs and head propped up on its ledges.

"_Course not King, its emo boy you should be worried bout" _He replies easily as he finally finds said 'boy' sitting and drinking tea.

"You. Me. Rematch. Now." Hichigo states, ignoring how the other sighs and stands. Muttering about 'trash' as he walks over and pulls out his sword.

"_That's an improvement."_ Ichigo states in an amused yet curious tone as Hichigo mimics the others movement.

"Bring it"

~.~.~.```.~.~.~

Soooooo how is it? To rushed? To lame? Not enough smex XD? Okay guys I'm leaving it up to you, because with the amount of reviews and follows and favourites I know how many people are reading this. As I was saying its up to you with what I do next chapter, should I write about the fight? Skip it and go to smex? Have him wounded? Saved? Its all up to you, give me ideas and tell me what you want. I'll do my best! Till then~ Bye Bye~

Xx Yuki xX


End file.
